


Epoch

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Feels, Fusion, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Redemption, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> <strong>“We don’t have a choice!”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“No, no, there has to be another way, I’m not going to-”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“-there isn’t! We have to fuse!”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Their dance was surprisingly graceful; sophisticated ballet mixed in with complex acrobatic moves. It wasn’t as if they didn’t want to, they would have never connected if that were the case. But for a moment, they- <em>she</em> stood there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epoch

_**“We don’t have a choice!”** _

_**“No, no, there has to be another way, I’m not going to-”** _

_**“-there isn’t! We have to fuse!”** _

Their dance was surprisingly graceful; sophisticated ballet mixed in with complex acrobatic moves. It wasn’t as if they didn’t want to, they would have never connected if that were the case. But for a moment, they- _she_ stood there.

Only one word could register in her mind.

“Morganite,” she whispered, her husky voice echoing gently in the cave.

She was born. She was new. She wanted to embrace the moment, but her four eyes darted around in a frantic search. She was on a quest, a journey to find someone. A sudden yelp alerted her, and she began to practically float her way down the rocky terrain, following the direction of the scream.

Until, there was a chasm, easily a twenty-foot drop, maybe more.

But she saw a familiar pink glimmer. She had to march onward.

With a swift toss of her cape, Morganite fastened it to a stalactite to let herself rappel down.

Her cream complexion and platinum blonde hair was like a lightning streak down the wall of the cave, and she practically tumbled onto the floor. Useless breaths escaped her as she kept looking.

Where?

She heard it-

-another scream. This time, it almost resembled sobbing.

Morganite didn’t stop to think. She simply ran. A bolt of fear struck her when she heard a roar- no, _no_ , _**no**_ …

She skidded to a stop at the dead end. Quite metaphorically and literally. There was a massive monster, another forced fusion or corrupted gem, no doubt. In a flash, her helmet and spear flashed out- and she morphed them together into a gauntlet-sword, attached firmly to her wrist.

“Wha?”

That same voice. Scared and frightened before, now bewildered and in awe.

“Steven,” she said, letting the name roll off of her lips effortlessly. “Run. Run, my child.”

He stammered again, wide-eyed and shaking. She couldn’t have scared him. She had very little time to reconcile with the precious child- she was instantly thrust into the battle. Her sword clashed against thick Gem flesh, growls from her and the monster danced off of the cave walls, and every fight instinct she knew was combined, swirling around in her mind.

One of the monster’s multiple arms wrapped her in a chokehold, causing her to go weak.

“Hey! Let her go!”

Morganite saw a small rock fly by, hitting the monster right in the Gem, but it was futile.

“Steven!” she yelled, her voice going hoarse. “Get out of here!”

The child looked up at her, quivering and shaken up as he threw another rock at the monster. It took him a moment; but upon noticing the two sets of eyes, one blank and the other vibrant, and the gem locations on the forehead and bridge of nose, along with the skin markings, he knew. Everything clicked in his fragile little mind, and he gasped.

“Pearl? Jasper?”

Morganite groaned in a voice sounding much like the souls inside of her, and she weakly nodded. She somehow found the strength to raise her arm, slashing another scar across the monster. An arm fell off, and she used one of her four legs to kick violently against the other Gem’s torso.

Finally, she fell to the ground, in a heap of limbs and the cloth of her cape and dress. The monster was about to strike one last time, until she thrusted her gauntlet-sword forward, driving it straight into the center Gem. An ear-shattering shriek erupted out of the being, until it poofed into nothing but the literal Gem itself - a combination of several gemstones.

Yet another forced fusion.

How many were there in this world?

A sigh escaped Morganite, and she saw a light, she felt conflicted-

-a smile was on her face and a tear streamed down her cheek as she dissolved into nothingness.

Pearl found herself hyperventilating, lying on the filthy cave floor and trying to come back down to Earth, while Jasper had recovered instantly, already bubbling the Gem.

“W-we-” Pearl caught sight of Steven and she shot up, gasping. “Steven! Are you alright?”

She clumsily got to her feet, nearly tripping as she yanked him into an embrace, running a hand through his thick curls and on the verge of crying because of the emotions coursing through her.

Steven choked on his words, returning the embrace.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Where are Garnet and Amethyst?”

“The four of us split up to look for you,” Pearl explained in a shaky tone of voice. “We’ll find them.” She took his hand, and swallowed hard. “A-and don’t run off like that again. Please. Promise me.”

He noticed the tears in her eyes, and his gaze dashed over to Jasper, who he could have sworn was frowning.

After a moment, Steven nodded. “I promise,” he murmured, diving in for another hug.

Pearl sighed, gently patting down his hair, and she glanced over to Jasper, who wasn’t quite scowling but she clearly couldn’t be smiling.

Then again, despite it all, aybe she was starting to understand the concept of going to a better side of life.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who are curious on why I picked this gem for this fusion-
> 
> _"Morganite is known primarily as a pastel-colored gem in light, soft shades of pink, purplish pink, and orange pink. Although light tones are normal for morganite, some stones display strong color. Morganite's color range includes pink, rose, peach, and salmon._
> 
> _Morganite opens and heals the heart, helping to overcome fear, resentment and anger, and in recognizing unfulfilled emotional needs and feelings which have gone unexpressed. It also reveals defense mechanisms that are fear-based and make meaningful relationships difficult, thereby creating resistance to healing and transformation. Morganite stabilizes the emotional field, activating and energizing loving thoughts and actions, and brings in wisdom and calmness of mind. It increases the ability to accept loving words and actions from others, and releases the attachment to old relationships that have ended badly or needed resolution, encouraging one to move forward with renewed purpose and an open heart."_
> 
> Also, trying to figure out a weapon was hard. (One of my friends literally suggested helmet on a stick.)  
> See gauntlet-sword aka pata, here -- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pata_(sword) 
> 
> My ideal VA would probably be Tabitha St. Germain. But a girl can only dream.
> 
> Long story short, I've had this idea buzzing in my mind for quite some time now; solely because I love the idea of my wife being (somewhat) reformed and I'd die very happily if we ever got a fusion of these two. So instead of sleeping, I stayed up for a good portion of the night to write this thingy. 
> 
> I hope you lot enjoyed it :).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
